SDK-096
SDK-096, also known as "The Shy Guy 2", "The Tall Man", or "The Crying Man" is a hostile humanoid SDK contained by the SDK Foundation. Before Containment Interview of Captain Wilson Captain Wilson: It always sucks ass to get Initial Retrieval duty. You have no idea what the damn thing is capable of besides what jacked up information the field teachies can scrape up, and you're lucky if they even tell you the whole story. They told us to bag and tag. Didn't tell us jackshit about not looking at the damn thing. Dr. Jackson: Could you describe the mission, please? Captain Wilson: Yeah, sorry. We had two choppers, one with my team and one on backup wth Zulu 9-B and Dr. Smith. We spotted the target about two clicks north of our patrol path. I'm guessing he wasn't facing our direction, else he would have taken us out then and there. Dr. Jackson: Your report says SDK-096 didn't react to the cold? It was -23o C. Captain Wilson: Actually, it was -31. And yes, it was butt naked and didn't so much as shiver. Anyway, we landed, approached the target, and Corporal Mason got ready to bag it. That's when Dr. Tremblay called. I turned to answer it, and that's what saved me. The target must have turned and my whole squad saw it. Dr. Jackson: That's when SDK-096 entered an agitated emotional state? Captain Wilson: Yep. *silence* Sorry. Got the willies for a second. Dr. Jackson: That's all right. Captain Wilson: Yeah. Well, I never saw its face. My squad did, and they paid for it up the ass. Dr. Jackson: Could you describe it a little more please? Captain Wilson: Pauses Yeah, yeah. It started screaming at us, and crying. Not animal roaring though, sounded exactly like a person. Really fucking creepy. again We started firing when it picked up Corporal Mason and ripped off his leg. God, he was screaming for our help... fuckin' A... anyway, we were blowing chunks out of the target, round after round. Didn't do jackshit. I almost lost it when it started EXPUNGED him. Dr. Jackson: That's when you ordered the use of an AT-4 HEDT launcher? Captain Wilson: An anti-tank gun. Started carrying it ever since SDK-068 got loose. I've seen those tear through tanks like tissue paper. Did the same thing to the target. Dr. Jackson: There was significant damage to SDK-096? Captain Wilson: It didn't even fucking flinch. It kept tearing apart my squad, but with half of its torso gone. draws a large half-circle across his torso Dr. Jackson: But it was taking damage? Captain Wilson: If it was, it wasn't showing it. It must have lost all its organs, all its blood, but it didn't acknowledge any of it. Its bone structure wans't hurt at all, though. It kept tearing my squad apart. Dr Jackson: So no actual structural damage. How many rounds would you say were fired at SDK-096? Captain Wilson: At the least? A thousand. Our door gunner kept his GAU-19 on it for at least twenty seconds. Twenty fucking seconds. That's six hundred .50 caliber rounds pumped into the thing. Might as well have been spitting at it. Dr. Jackson: This is when Zulu 9-B arrived? Captain Wilson: Yeah, and my squad was gone. Zulu 9-B managed to get the bag over its head, and it just sat down. We got it into the chopper and got it here. I don't know how I never saw its face. Maybe God or Buddha or whoever thought I should live. The jackass. Dr. Jackson: We have obtained an artist's depiction of SDK-096's face. Would you like to view it? Captain Wilson: You know, after hearing that thing's screams, and the screams of my men, I don't thing I want to put a face to what I heard. No. Just...no. Dr. Jackson: All right, I believe we are done here. Thank you, Captain. *End of the recording* Description SDK-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly devoid of color, with no sign of any hair. SDK-096 shows very little blood on his body. Some blood can be found on his mouth and his hands, and faint blood on his chest. SDK-096 is normally extremely docile. However, when someone views SDK-096's face, whether it be directly, via video recording, or even a photograph, he will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress. SDK-096 will cover his face with his hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one to two minutes after the first viewing, SDK-096 will begin running to the person who viewed his face. Due to the possiblity of a mass chain reaction, including breach of Foundation and large civilian loss of life, retrieval of subject should be considered Alpha priority. Trivia * SDK-096 shares the same abilities with SDK-095 * SDK-096 is based on SCP-096